<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste Of Ink by metaluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978639">A Taste Of Ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaluna/pseuds/metaluna'>metaluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian AU, Tattoo Shop AU, useless lesbians being useless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaluna/pseuds/metaluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcadia [ ahr-key-dee-uh ] (noun.)<br/>1. Any real or imaginary place offering peace and simplicity.<br/>2. A tattoo shop with an staff of extremely attractive women who all seem to have feelings for each other who can't seem to stop flirting with each other. </p><p>The lesbian tattoo shop AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crystal Methyd/Jan Sport, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Taste Of Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new fic (new chapter of Duality is coming, I PROMISE, but I needed something a little bit lighter to write). This is inspired by me binge watching Inked Magazine YouTube videos over quarantine. </p><p>Thank you to Juno for beta reading as always, ugh what a queen. Also, thank you to Dumb Bitch Inc. for encouraging this fic to happen &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaida was running later than normal. She was late almost every day, but today she was extra late. Late or not, Jaida wasn’t gonna let that stop her from getting her iced coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at the clock on the car radio impatiently tapping her foot. While music blared through her car’s speakers, all she could think about was how her new apprentice would probably be waiting at the locked door, judging her for her unprofessionalism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the man at the drive thru had her venti vanilla iced coffee with an extra shot of espresso before she could think on it further. Looking at the clock, she saw that she’d definitely make it in time if she sped faster than normal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that she sped ten over the entire rest of the way to Arcadia, there was already another car in the back parking lot by the time she pulled into her usual spot. Car knowledge was not in Jaida’s particular skill set, but she knew the car was red and that was an SUV. She also knew that there was no one else it could have belonged to except for Gigi, the apprentice she’d agreed to take on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she was being completely honest, Jaida wasn’t sure she made the right move by taking on an apprentice. It wasn’t like teaching was a great passion of hers. Ultimately, in the end, she decided to because owning a tattoo shop and being the only piercer on staff was a lot of work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaida got out of her car and walked past the SUV, she gave a small wave. A few seconds later, Gigi got out of her car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were plenty of applicants for the apprentice position when Jaida put an ad on their social media profiles. Most of the applicants seemed like they would be a horrible fit, but there were a quite a few applicants that Jaida liked. But, there was something about Gigi that caught her attention. Between a gentle demeanor and kind smile, Jaida knew that the girl would be a great body piercer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women met at the back door of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jaida said brightly. “Nice to see you again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you, too. Again, thank you so much for choosing me for this apprenticeship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You were the best candidate,” Jaida said as she unlocked the door and gestured for Gigi to go in first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the women made their way into the breakroom, Jaida said, “What made you want to be a body piercer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi pursed her lips. “I was studying public relations. One day in my junior year, one of my professors told me I wasn’t going to get a job with all ‘that cheap metal in my face.’ I decided that she was probably right, so I dropped out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, girl,” Jaida said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Similar to you. My dad told me that I’d never get a job with all the tattoos and piercings I had, and I basically said, ‘bet.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi laughed. “Well, now you’re a business owner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m a business owner. I like to remind him what he said at family gatherings.” Jaida turned the lights on. “Well, welcome to Arcadia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know this place well,” Gigi said as she admired the flash sheets hanging on either side of the reception desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi’s face flushed. “Jaida, you pierced my nipples two year ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I don’t remember. I see a lot of nipples. You will, too soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking forward to it,” Gigi smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today’s gonna be a chill day. The secretary, Jan’s supposed to be here in like five minutes, which means she’ll be here in fifteen, and everyone else is supposed to be here in about thirty, which means they’ll be here in forty. Don’t worry. I’m not a strict boss. Do your job, do it well, and don’t be lazy, and you’ll be just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Jaida predicted, a bubbly-looking blonde arrived fifteen minutes later, Red Bull in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, you must be Gigi!” Jan quickly set her Red Bull on the reception desk and grabbed Gigi’s hands. “It’s so good to meet you. You’ll love it here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Initially, Gigi was surprised by how warm Jan’s energy was. But, it was oddly comforting. The first thing she noticed was that the blonde had no piercings, other than her ears, and no visible tattoos, despite wearing a cropped tank top and shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she looked Jan from head to toe, she realized she must not have been as subtle as she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking. No tattoos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve started on a most special day, Gigi. Jan here is getting her first tattoo tonight, courtesy of Crystal, who you’ll be meeting in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Gigi asked, and Jan nodded. “Are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s taken her months to agree. Don’t stress her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m manifesting any nerves you may, or may not have, will subside. Also, what are you getting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a quote on my ribs,” Jan explained. “Crystal’s gonna do it. I’d trust her with my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaida raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I’d trust her with my goldfish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be nervous about this Crystal person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaida’s just being dramatic. Crystal is an absolute icon. I’m not kidding. The girl has thousands of followers on Insta. It’s just… Outside of tattooing she’s a little…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chaotic,” Jaida finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very that. The girl maintains laser focus when she tattoos but beyond that, she’s a little scatterbrained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little? How many times has she drove off with her coffee on the roof of her car? Also didn’t she punch a guy in a pit because he tried to cut her off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls continued small talk, which was something Gigi wasn’t normally a fan of. But between Jan’s high energy and Jaida’s dry comments, she had a great time listening. She learned that the other artist’s name was Nicky, and that she specialized in black and gray, while Crystal specialized in colorful new school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi also could help but notice Jaida’s face lit up whenever Nicky’s name came into the conversation. Once they were a little closer, it was something she planned on bringing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaida looked at her phone. “Shit, Gigi, we actually gotta get started with work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As excited as she was, Gigi couldn’t help but feel nervous. “What are we doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to watch me for a while just to see how everything works. Today’s gonna be boring as shit, sorry. I have to go over sanitation and health and safety with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi over-exaggerated a smile. “Can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to make it as painless as possible. We can go into there,” she pointed to one of the piercing rooms. “I don’t have any bookings all day, and I’m not taking walk-ins, at least not for today. I already know you’re gonna vibe with the girls, but you’ll have time to bond with them, since they’re only taking walk-ins today. We planned this all for you. We wanted to welcome you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m honored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Well. Let’s get the boring shit out of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Gigi was well-versed in health and safety. Jaida made good on her word, and it wasn’t as painful as Gigi would have thought as she diligently took notes, to the amusement of Jaida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they were out, there were two other heavily-tattooed and pierced women drawing at their respective stations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From their descriptions, Gigi knew exactly who Nicky was and who Crystal was. Nicky’s slick silver hair was tied up in a messy bun, in contrast to Crystal, whose black hair was like a lion’s mane. The blonde streak running through it suited her personality, or at least what Gigi was told of her personality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look who it is!” Nicky began warmly, as she set down the marker she was holding before making her way over to Gigi. Jan and Jaida had both failed to mention Nicky was French, which Gigi decided made the woman more attractive than she already was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Gigi greeted as she looked at all of Nicky’s tattoos. The majority were black and white with small hints of color, which impressed Gigi. From the age of sixteen when Gigi got her first tattoo, she realized early on she couldn't commit to a single style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear Crystal couldn’t, either. She was even more covered than Nicky, with tattoos of all styles, also walked over to Gigi grinning wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Arcadia,” Crystal said, dramatically gesturing to the space. “You’ll love it here. You’ll love me the most, though. Won’t she Jan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, gorg. Crystal’s an icon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicky I think you’re just as iconic,” Jaida said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, ma’am. I’m glad someone can appreciate talent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as before, Gigi had light conversations with everyone, who had migrated to the couches in the lobby. After a while, she knew she’d get along with everyone. It was clear what Jaida and Jan meant about Crystal. She talked quickly and gesticulated wildly as she told crazy client stories, with Nicky chiming in with her own stories much more calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any stories, Jaida?” Gigi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too many. People passing out and throwing up. That’s about it,” Jaida said glumly. “As much as I’d love to have someone get their dick tattooed to show their love to someone, or have someone ask to have several smoke breaks during a session only to pass out, nothing too crazy really happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’ll be luckier,” Crystal said. “Maybe someone will, like, I don’t know moan sexually when you pierce them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That happens sometimes,” Jaida confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need lunch,” Crystal announced jumping up from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunchbox?” Nicky asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously. Gigi, have you had the culinary delicacy that is The Lunchbox?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi shook her head. “Can’t say I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m buying you lunch. Don’t argue with me. Everyone want their usual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone muttered in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jaida?” Jan began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since it looks like they aren’t getting walk-ins, could we maybe shut down and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah you can get your tattoo!” Jaida cried. “You just have to eat something first, but then wait a little after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan exhaled nervously as Nicky rubbed her back reassuringly. “I promise, it won’t be bad. Plus Crystal’s surprisingly more gentle than me. I’d tie you down if I had to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, bet,” Jan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know Nicky’s good with binding people,” Jaida smiled sinfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross. Just say you’re fucking. We all know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited for your first, Jan?” Gigi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan nodded. “Even if it’s a little basic bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basic bitch is fine.” Moving her shirt out of the way, Gigi presented an infinity sign tattoo on her collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I’m not that basic,” Jan teased. “The amount of people who call for consultations for infinity signs…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The amount of infinity signs I’ve tattooed…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Crystal returned with bags of food, Jan said, “Jaida’s letting you tattoo me after I eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal’s face lit up. “Are you gonna be good for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” Jan said as she started eating her sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious Jaida and Nicky had something. But to her, it also looked like Jan and Crystal had a thing. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have at least drunkenly hooked up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gigi took a bite, Crystal asked, “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone finished, and an hour or so passed, Crystal rubbed her hands together. “Ready, angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan exhaled. “I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal grabbed Jan’s hand as she led her to her station, who was focusing on steadying her breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your shirt. And lay on the side you don’t want it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others all grabbed chairs and sat around Crystal’s station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Crystal finished setting up, Jan screeched, “Someone hold my hand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky reached out a hand, and rubbed Jan’s hand with her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m putting the stencil on,” Crystal said. “Please be good and don’t squirm, or Nicky will tie you up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan shut her eyes. “I’ll be good, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go look and see if you like the placement it’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I trust you. I don’t want to move. Just do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, Jan,” Jaida whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second the buzz of the tattoo gun was audible, Jan whispered, “Oh, Jesus Christ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to through with it…” Crystal trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I want to. I want it to be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m starting, okay?” Jan kept her eyes shut tightly. “Hey, angel, you can do this, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan nodded. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jan whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the needle touched her skin, Jan’s stomach muscles contracted, but she managed to not move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal went over a particularly sensitive spot, causing Jan to shut her eyes and exhale deeply, calming herself down in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Crystal cooed as she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The women all offered Jan words of support each time she looked uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, Crystal wiped down the tattoo, covered it with Saniderm and announced, “You’re all done, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan gasped when she saw the sight of her new tattoo. “It’s perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great! You only crushed my hand like twice,” Nicky joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did amazing, especially for ribs!” Jaida agreed. “I cried like a little bitch when I got my ribs done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also have the entirety of your ribs done,” Jan said. “And you got it all done in one session.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sell yourself short, Jan. I have something similar, and it hurt like a bitch,” Gigi complimented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, thanks gals,” Jan said as she carefully put her shirt back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaida looked at her watch. “I think we’re gonna close early tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Jaida locked up and everyone walked to their cars, Gigi couldn’t help but overhear Jan and Crystal’s conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I a good girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi couldn’t help but wonder why she was jealous of two strangers she’d just met that day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr @themetaluna</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>